The Enchanted Rose
by ValueMyHeart
Summary: Kagome finds herself imprisoned in an enchanted castle with a monstrous beast lurking within and friendly talking household items. Can Kagome bring light back to this castle before it is too late? 1991 Movieverse.


**The Enchanted Rose**

**Summary:** Kagome finds herself imprisoned in an enchanted castle with a monstrous beast lurking within and friendly talking household items. Can Kagome bring light back to this castle before it is too late? 1991 Movieverse.

**Rating:** K +

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Adventure.

**Author's Note:** I came upon this idea when I finished watching "Beauty and the Beast." Do not forget to hit that ever so nicely placed review button at the bottom when you are finished. Enjoy! KAGOME WILL BE SINGING DISNEY SONGS!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Disney characters mentioned or Inuyasha (unfortunately),

* * *

Kagome felt her feet touch a solid piece of ground, but her knees felt weak as she stood, causing her to fall to the ground, sobbing her eyes out. "Inuyasha,"

"Are you alright?" A concerned voice came from behind her, causing Kagome looked up from the ground. A beautiful young woman with brown hair and kind eyes looked down at her with concern. The young woman, Kagome noticed, wore a medieval looking farmer's daughter's outfit, a blue dress with a white apron. "Are you lost?"

Kagome stood up as she looked at the surroundings, she was in the middle of a field with tall grass but far off in the distance, there were a few mountains, a beautiful lake and a huge forest. "Where am I?" The priestess asked the girl, with fear in her voice, and small tears forming in her eyes.

"France, of course," The girl answered, thinking that the girl was simply lost.

Kagome's eyes went big as she gasped suddenly, "Oh no!" Fresh hot tears ran down her cheeks as Kagome covered her face. Belle rushed forward hugging the young woman warmly. "I am not supposed to be here."

"Well maybe you are here for a reason. Come on, let's go inside and have some tea. It might help."

* * *

_**…One Year Later…**_

* * *

Kagome counted herself lucky because after everything that had happen a year ago, Belle and her father Maurice, took her in. They were her family now. If she never could get back to hers at least she would be happy. Kagome came down from her room in a flash knocking on the cellar door. "Father? Good morning!" A huge crash came from the room, making her cringe. "I am going to town today!" Another crash came, Kagome shook her head with a smile on her face. Father must have been up last night working on his invitation. Well, she needed to go to town today and needed to visit Belle on the way.

She stepped outside her door looking at the beauty around her. Kagome sighed.

_Little town, it's a quiet village Every day, like the one before_  
_Little town, full of little people Waking up to say..._

It was usually a quiet little town, but at precisely the right time, it would come to life.

_Bonjour! Bonjour!_  
_Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!_

Kagome knew that people of this small village thought she was strange, but after a year, Kagome was use to it. It was pretty funny that they thought she was a witch at first, but when Maurice told a story that her 'real family' was part of the famous international circus that features acrobats, everyone assumed her family was dead. Therefore, Maurice thought it was good to take the girl in so she could be watched. It was not like that though, she knew that Maurice was a kind and gentle soul, and Kagome loved him for it. With her hair in a braid, Kagome walked through town with a smile on her face.

_There goes the baker with his tray like always_  
_The same old bread and rolls to sell_  
_Ev'ry morning just the same Since the morning that we came_  
_To this poor provincial town..._

Kagome walked past the fountain to the left were lead to Belle's, the baker came walking by. "Good morning, Kagome!" He spoke with a friendly voice.

Kagome smiled making her way over to him. The baker was a kind man but a little hard to talk to when he never listened. "Morning monsieur!" Kagome exclaimed with a happy attitude.

The baker turned towards her with some homemade bread in his hands. "Where are you off to?"

Kagome turned over with a book in her hand. "Towards Belle's to return a book I borrowed."

As usually, he turned away from her towards the door to the bakery. "That's nice...Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!" Kagome just rolled her eyes waving goodbye to Marie from inside the bakery, who waved back with a smile.

_Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question_  
_Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_

As Kagome walked past people, it was a gut feeling that they were talking about her. It was a normal thing by now so it did not worry her, it was Belle who she was worried about. Belle was a kind gentle spirit, who only married the town's most handsome man because she thought it would be best. Gaston was a sleaze who flirted with other woman, made Belle a little house wife and in the process broke her spirits.

_Never part of any crowd Cause her head's up on some cloud_  
_No denying she's a funny girl, that Kagome!_  
_Bonjour! Good day! How is your family?_

_Bonjour! Good day! How is your wife?_  
_I need six eggs! That's too expensive! T_  
_Here must be more than this provincial life!_

Across the town, there stood a little house surrounded by chickens with laundry drying out in the front yard. Kagome sighed in deeply before knocking on the door. A moment later, the door opened and it was Belle with a crying baby in her arm. Thankfully, she only had one girl, not the boy Gaston wanted but that pig did not deserve a son. "Kagome, come in." Belle gave her the most beautiful smile before inviting her in. It was a nice little shack and Kagome was thankful that Belle had been able to kept her books. Gaston wanted to throw them out but with one argument with Kagome later, the bastard let his wife read.

Kagome held out her hands for her niece who smiled at the sight of her, making Belle sigh before handing her daughter to her. "Well, hello princess, are you being good?" Sophie was only a few months old and was the most beautiful baby Kagome had ever seen. "Does she give you hassle?"

Belle smiled at the sight of her younger sister with her daughter. "Yes, as any baby would...she loves your voice."

Kagome smiled at her sister. "Yes, I only hope I can experience this." Sophie babbled.

Belle frowned and rarely did. "You will be a good mother one day, never drought it."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Well I can always borrow Sophie until that happens besides I bet Gaston wants a few boys too." Belle rolled her eyes in response making Kagome laugh. "Oh, I have that book you let me borrow."

"You are finished already?" Belle said surprised.

Kagome laughed a little. "Yes, I am. It was good but I have to go, father will be waiting." Kagome kissed Sophie goodbye and hugged her sister. "If I see Gaston I will knock him in the head for you." Belle laughed before waving goodbye to as Kagome walked back towards town.

_Look there she goes_  
_That girl is so peculiar!_  
_I wonder if she's feeling well!_

_With a dreamy far-off look!_  
_And her nose stuck in a book!_  
_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Kagome!_

Kagome wondered back in the direction of her house while she passed some shops. Everyone began to talk softly as Kagome passed but she did not care, all she wanted to do was get home but first Kagome needed to go into the tavern. Kagome opened the door and walked in. It was surrounded with men from the slums of the town and Kagome rolled her eyes as she passed them. Drunken idiots. Kagome came to the center of the floor and began to tap her foot. In front of her with a girl in his lap, was Gaston acting as if he were single. "So Gaston, having fun are we?"

Her brother in law looked at her with a confused looked and he could tell she was angry. "Hello Kagome, come to your senses at last?" He smoothed his hair back trying to look cool. Kagome had to admit he was handsome but his personality sucked and he drank as if he were a fish.

She made a distorted face, "No Gaston, may I remind you that you have a wife and child at home who are waiting for you?"

He started to laugh, as did every other man in the tavern. "Belle, she is useless because she gave birth to a girl."

Kagome's eyes flashed as she glared murderously at him. She pulled back her hand slaping him across the face. "Belle is your wife and the mother of your child. She is not useless! I should castrate you for that!"

Gaston rubbed his red cheek and sneered at her. "I could beat you for this."

Kagome stood steadfast. "No you wouldn't dare or you would be sorry."

Gaston laughed pulling her close to him. "What are you going to do, slap me again?"

Kagome's hand flinched and did just that. "I am so glad I am not your wife or you would be in a world of pain. Gaston my sister married you because she had no choice. Therefore, here is what is going to happen. You are going to drop the drink that you are wasting good money on, grab a nice present for your daughter and head home. You are going to kiss your wife and spend time with your daughter. If I hear otherwise I will make sure that you don't have any more children." Kagome tapped her foot until Gaston huffed, grabbed his gun and walked out of the tavern. Kagome smiled. Belle would be happy and besides she knew that Kagome was a priestess and could kick Gaston's ass if he did not listen to her.

* * *

"Papa, are you home?" Kagome called into the basement as she got home. "Papa?" Kagome ventured down into the cellar and saw her father sitting on a piece of wood with a defeat look on his face. "Are you all right, Papa?"

Maurice stood up kicking his invention. "I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!"

Kagome giggled as she came next to him. "You always say that."

"I mean it, this time. I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work."

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." Kagome leaned in putting her head on his shoulders. "…and become a world famous inventor!"

"You really believe that?"

Kagome kissed her father on the cheek. "I always have."

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time. Hand me that dog-legged clincher there... So, did you have a good time in town today?" He said as he slid underneath the machine.

Kagome handed him the tool. "I paid a visit Belle today, Sophie is looking great. I got into an agreement with Gaston."

Maurice slid from underneath the table with his big goggled like glasses. "What did you say to him?" He asked politely.

"That he needed to spend more time with Belle and his child or I threatened to cut his balls off again."

"Sweetheart, you can't go into others private life, it isn't done here."

Kagome sighed. "I know but my sister is suffering and I feel useless when I don't do anything for her."

He smiled. "All you need to do is be yourself and be there for her. Everything will be fine in the end, you'll see. Well, don't you worry; cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us." He got from under machine. "I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try." He pulled the lever, the machine whirs, and chops wood, just as it should.

"It works!"

"It does? It does!"

"You did it! You really did it!"

"Hitch up Phillipe, girl. I'm off to the fair!" A log strikes him in the head, knocking him out and later that night Kagome waved goodbye to her father. "Good bye, Papa! Good luck!"

"Good bye, Kagome, and take care while I'm gone!"

* * *

Kagome never felt more relaxed, as she watched the sunset, sitting by the lake It made her drift off to her friends but it was all wonderful memories. They would always be in her heart forever. Kagome smiled wrapping herself in the blanket and settled back into the long grass but suddenly she felt the ground shake, Kagome lifted her head. It was Philippe, father's horse. "Philippe! What are you doing here?" Kagome shouted as she stood up from the ground and ran over to him. "Where's Papa? Where is he, Philippe? What happened? Oh, we have to find him; you have to take me to him!"

Kagome unhitched the wagon from Philippe, fetched her coat and within minutes both of them went back into the woods. It seemed like hours before they came to a huge castle gate. "What is this place?" Kagome's miko senses tingled as she looked up at the castle. There was something not human in there with her father inside it. Philippe snorted he must have felt it too, and then began to back away as if something was scaring him. Kagome dismounted to comfort him. "Shhhh….I know, I feel it too but we have to go get Papa, so please steady boy." Kagome turned back to the castle that had the haunting glow around it. Something from this place made her shiver.

She walked towards the gate of the castle, and gasped, seeing the sight that filled her with dread. Papa's hat was lying on the ground in front of this castle. "Papa…" Kagome gathered her courage, walked up to the castle and opened the door. It released a huge creak. "Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Papa? Papa, are you here?" She wondered the spooky castle with her heart beating widely in her chest. Whatever held this castle was not a demon but something else and she did not have her powers fully back yet.

Kagome began walking down a narrow hallway when she heard a crack behind her. She quickly turned her head to the now open door. "Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my father!" Kagome raced up the steps, "That's funny, I'm sure there was someone... I-I-Is there anyone here?" Kagome reached the top of the steps to find a couple of cells.

"Kagome?" Her father's voice echoed throughout the room.

Kagome gasped, seeing him in a cell. "Oh, Papa!"

Kagome took her adoptive father's hands and it made her shiver. "How did you find me?" He took his hand to stop the coughing that erupted from his throat. Kagome's heart beat widely as her anger began to swell up. What kind of creature would do this to a sweet old man who never harmed a living soul?

"Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here." Kagome began to look around for a lock.

Maurice looked at his daughter, and took her hands. "Kagome, I want you to leave this place." He did not want her, his beloved daughter, to fall victim to the beast. "I need you to take care of Belle and Sophie. Those two will need you more than I do."

"I want to know who's done this to you." Kagome demanded.

"No time to explain. You must go...now!" He tried to get her to leave this horrid castle at once.

"I won't leave you in here to die." Kagome stood up, grabbed a huge rock, and began to bang on the lock.

Her senses went off as something grabbed her shoulder whipping her around. She dropped the torch she was carrying into a puddle and the room is dark except for one beam of light from a skylight. "What are you doing here?" A monstrous voice rang out from the darkness as Kagome griped her injured shoulder.

"Run, Kagome!" Maurice screamed into the darkness.

Kagome stood up next to the wall gripping her shoulder, the beast could see her now. The woman stared into the darkness with no fear in her eyes. "Who are you?"

The Beast ruffed. "The master of this castle," He moved in front of the cell.

Kagome's eyes shut as she felt the flame of her power grow. The flame took shape not of a demon but a monstrous beast, but then it transformed into a man. Her eyes opened as she almost fell from to the floor. Her powers were still so weak and the injury she had, Kagome knew that she would not be able to fight this creature and live. "I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?" She had to beg for his release, anything.

The beast temper rose. "Then he shouldn't have trespassed here."

Kagome's anger was flaring, as tears formed into her sapphire eyes. "He needed protection from the woods. What else was he suppose to do?! Please, can't you see, he could die. Please, I'll do anything! He is the only person I have in this world."

"There's nothing you can do." This creature turned away from the woman but then he heard soft cries. " He's my prisoner."

Kagome drew her hands up to cover her face. Maurice was the only person who would care for her besides Belle. "Please, I will take his place. There are others who need him more then they need me. Please." She could only beg and hope that this beast would see through her pain.

"You!" The Beast huffed but then he turned towards her. "You would take his place?"

"Kagome! No! You don't know what you're doing!" Maurice yelled from behind the bars but Kagome turned to him. Her eyes said she would suffer anything for the people she loved.

Kagome nodded, held her father's hands before walking closer to the light. "I would, just please will you let him leave?"

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever."

"No, Kagome. I won't let you do this!"

Kagome regained her posture, walked into the light, and stood before the beast. "You have my word."

The Beast could see the courage in her eyes. "Done." He pasted her unlocking the cell door.

Kagome felt her knees give out and she collapsed to the floor. Her tears overwhelmed her face. Maurice once freed rushed over to Kagome and knelt before her. "No, Kagome. Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life, but you have so much to live for—The Beast began to drag him away.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled with all of her might but the Beast did not stop. Kagome watched hopelessly from the window as the Beast dragged her father outside. Her tears flowed down her face some more. When the beast came to the tower again as he saw the girl, Kagome on the floor. "You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say good-bye."

"I'll show you to your room.' Kagome nodded before following him down the steps. He grabbed a candlestick and began walking around the castle. As they proceed, Kagome begin to lag behind, as she looked at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on them. Frightened, she gasped and ran to catch up with beast. Beast looked back at Kagome, and saw a tear form at the corner of her eye.

"I...um...hope you like it here." The beast began to saw making Kagome look up at him. "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing." Kagome nodded not saying another word to him, she would never speak to him again. He came to a door and opened it for her. "Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you." He paused for a second, "You...will join me for dinner. That's not a request!" He yelled at her, slamming the door behind him. Kagome turned to yell at him but gripped her dress. Her gaze dropped at a vase. She graped it throwing it against the wall, making it shatter into a million pieces. Kagome ran over to the bed and flung herself onto it, finally breaking down and crying.

The storm intensified as a flame grew brighter.

* * *

In the tavern in the middle of the night, drunk males were hitting on the wenches that worked there or the males discussing how powerful they were, the doors opened and Maurice came in running. "Help! Someone help me!" Everyone almost gasped. Maurice never came in here but now he acted as if he were drunk.

The bartender spoke. "Maurice?"

He came running over to a group of men. "Please! Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in the dungeon." He shook one of them men trying to get them to understand.

"Who?"

"Kagome. We must go. N-not a minute to lose!"

In the middle of the men was Gaston with a wench on his lap. "Whoa! Slow down, Maurice. Who's got Kagome locked in a dungeon?" He spoke to his father-in-law.

"A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!" A moment of silence, then the old cronies begin to laugh and mock him.

"Is it a big beast?"

"Huge!"

"With a long, ugly snout?"

"Hideously ugly!"

"And sharp, cruel fangs?"

"Yes, yes. Will you help me?"

"All right, old man. We'll help you out." Gaston said and two men grabbed Maurice's arms dragging him out. "You will? Oh thank you, thank you!" The men threw him out into the snow.

* * *

Kagome kept crying on her bed as she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

An elder woman's voice came from the other side of the door. "Mrs. Potts, dear. I thought you might like a spot of tea." Kagome gasped when she saw a teapot and other kitchen objects walking into her room. Kagome could handle demons but talking household objects, no.

"But you...ah...but...I.."

She kept backing up until she bumped into the wardrobe. "Oof. Careful!"

Kagome turned around and stared at the talking wardrobe. She breathed in deeply before sitting back down on the bed. If there were such things as demons and surely, there could be things, such as talking objects. "Wow…this is different."

Wardrobe leans 'shoulder' on bed, popping other end and Kagome into the air. "I know it is, but here we are!"

"Told ya she was pretty, mama, didn't I?" Kagome blushed a little bit.

"All right, now, Chip. That'll do." Chip hops over to Kagome, who is sitting on the floor. "Slowly, now. Don't spill!"

Kagome smiles as she picks up Chip and was about to take a sip of tea. "Thank you."

"Wanna see me do a trick?" Chip takes a big breath, then puffs out his cheeks and blows bubbles out the top of the cup. Kagome smiled, he reminded her of Shippo a little bit.

"Chip!"

"Oops. Sooorry." Chip turned to Kagome. "I am sorry but may I ask you a question?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes?"

"Why do you look different?"

"CHIP!" His mother yelled, making the young cup flinch.

"No it is okay," Kagome said. "Well I am not from here. I am from Japan."

"Japan, isn't that across the world?" Chip asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes it is."

"Then how did you get here?"

Kagome smiled. "Well let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a young girl from the future. Her family owned a shrine, a temple if you will. She was a bright girl but unknown to her she had a long ancient history. One day she fell down a well appearing 500 hundred years into the past…" Kagome went on telling everyone about her journey and how she met her friends. Finally, she came to the end. "When the jewel was destroyed in the end, the girl was sent into a black hole, and she woke up in a different place and time. Chip that girl was me."

Chip nodded. "So you came from another time?"

Mrs. Potts nodded. "Well if there are such things as enchantresses and spells there are such things of what you spoke of. You must be devastated. That was a very brave thing you did, my dear."

The wardrobe spoke. "We all think so."

Kagome nodded. "I have lost my family, my friends and then the only person who cared for me. I am in an unknown place.'

Mrs. Potts felt for the girl. To be pulled from her friends and family twice to save them. "Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see." She looks up, startled. "Oops! Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table. Chip!"

Chip hopping away yelled "Bye!"

Kagome waved goodbye to her new friends and the wardrobe approached her. "Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers." The doors fly open and moths flutter out. She slams them shut. "Oh! How embarrassing. Here we are." One door opens, the other serves as an arm. It pulls out a blue dress. "Ah! There, you'll look ravishing in this one! It matches your eyes."

Kagome shook her head, no. "That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner."

"Oh, but you must!"

Cogsworth waddles in. "Ahem, ahem, ahem. Dinner...is served."

* * *

Down in the dining hall the Beast pacing back and forth in front of fire, with Mrs. Potts and Lumiere looking at him. "What's taking so long? I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?"

Mrs. Potts shook her head. "Oh, try to be patient, sir. The girl has lost so much already."

"How so?" Lumiere asked.

Mrs. Potts nodded. "The girl was taken from her family and friends once before and when her father found her and took her in the second time, she loses him too." Mrs. Potts truly felt sorry for the girl but she would try her best to make the child feel right at home.

"Uh, master. Have you thought that, perhaps, this girl could be the one to break the spell?"

The Beast answered angrily. "Of course I have. I'm not a fool."

"Good. You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and-Poof!-the spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!"

"Oh, it's not that easy, Lumiere. These things take time."

"But the rose has already begun to wilt."

"It's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm so...well, look at me!"

Mrs. Potts shook her head, Kagome was a beautiful girl, with long black hair, blue eyes and a beautiful smile. She also had such a beautiful soul giving up her freedom for the ones she cared for the most. "Oh, you must help her to see past all that."

"I don't know how." The beast said as if he were a child.

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman." Beast sits up, and then straightens his face very formally.

Lumiere joined in. "Ah yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come. Show me the smile." The Beast bears his ragged fangs in a scary, and yet funny grin.

"But don't frighten the poor girl."

"Impress her with your rapier wit."

"But be gentle."

"Shower her with compliments."

"But be sincere."

"And above all..."

"You must control your temper!" Both of them said at once. The door creaks open as Beast wipes the silly face off, and looks to the door expectantly… "Here she is!"

Cogsworth enters the room, slightly afraid of what was going to happen next. "Uh, good evening."

Beast goes from expectant to mad. "Well, where is she?"

"Who? Oh! The girl. Yes, the, ah, girl. Well, actually, she's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah... she's refuses to come."

"WHAT!" The door bangs open as Beast comes running out.

"Your grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty!"

The Beast came to Kagome's door and he starts banging on it. "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!"

From inside the door, Kagome sat on her bed with her arms folded across her chest. "I'm not hungry." She shouted.

"You'll come out or I'll...I'll break down the door!"

"I would like to see you try." Kagome's temper came to life and everyone froze. Her temper matched the masters!

"Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections."

"Please! Attempt to be a gentleman."

"But she is being so...difficult!" He growled.

"Gently, gently."

The Beast swallowed his pride. "Will you come down to dinner?"

"I said no are you that much of an idiot." Beast looks at his servants with an expression that says "SEE?".

"Suave. Genteel."

The Beast tried to act formal, bowing at the door. "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." He was getting very irritated.

"Ahem, ahem, we say 'please.'"

"...please."

"I said no thank you." Kagome yelled from her door, when she got up and went to the window.

"You can't stay in there forever!"

Kagome turned to the door her hands clichéd they were white. "Yes I can!"

"Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE! If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" The Beast runs back down the hall, slamming a door, causing a piece of the ceiling to fall on Lumiere.

"That didn't go very well at all, did it."

"Lumiere, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change."

"You can count on me, mon capitan."

"Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up."

Once the Beast came into his chambers, he began throwing stuff around. "I ask nicely, but she refuses. What a...what does she want me to do-beg?" He picked up the magic mirror. "Show me the girl."

The mirror came to live showing Kagome standing by her window with a angry look on her face. "Why the master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?"

The girl turned around to the wardrobe. "I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him!"

The Beast set down the magic mirror and spoke tenderly. "I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything...but a monster."

Another petal falls off the rose.

"It's hopeless."

* * *

Kagome felt as if she were an idiot about two hours later, her stomach was growling which meant she was hungry. Kagome quietly walked down the hallways when she came to the kitchen. She opened the doorway to the kitchen and the servants of the castle greeted her. "Splendid to see you out and about, mademoiselle. I am Cogsworth, head of the household." As he leaned over to kiss her hand, but Lumiere butts in front of him. "This is Lumiere."

Lumiere raised his eyebrows to her with a flirtiest manner, "En chante, cherie."

Cogsworth tried to talk around Lumiere who is still kissing Kagome's hand. "If there's anything...stop that...that we can...please ...to make your stay more comfortable." Lumiere burns the hand of Cogsworth. "Ow!"

Kagome decided to swallow her pride. "I am a little hungry." She admitted in a small voice.

"You are? Hear that? She's hungry. Stoke the fire; break out the silver, wake the china." The fire on the stove roars to life, and drawers open to reveal silverware standing at attention.

Cogsworth secretively spoke. "Remember what the master said."

"Oh, pish tosh. I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry."

Cogsworth must have thought he is giving in to the ultimate demand. "Oh, all right. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then-"-

Lumiere stepped in front of the stupid clock. "Cogsworth, I am surprised at you. She's not our prisoner. She's our guest. We must make her feel welcome here." He began to walk towards the door as he turned to Kagome. "Right this way, mademoiselle."

"We'll keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks!"

"Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little music?" Lumiere started out the swinging door.

He lets it close, and the door hits Cogsworth and sends him across the room to land in a pan filled with -what looks like- pancake batter. He screams his line as he is in flight. "MUSIC?"

Kagome followed Lumière to the dinner room where she was seated at the end of a long table. Lumière is on the table and a spotlight shines on him. "Ma chere, mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents...your dinner."

_Be our guest, be our guest_  
_Put our service to the test,_  
_tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_  
_and we provide the rest!_

The chair tried wrapped a napkin around Kagome's neck, who took it off and places it on her lap. The Chair's arms put it's hands on it's 'waist' as if it were mad.

_Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres_  
_Why we only live to serve_  
_Try the grey stuff, it's delicious_  
_Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!_

A bunch of casseroles and pans with meals, foods and desserts walked in. Kagome looked fascinated as she tried to taste them all with her finger.

_They can sing, they can dance_  
_After all, miss, this is France!_  
_And a dinner here is never second best!_

_Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll_  
_Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_

A cabinet at the end of the table opens to reveal a large china collection, which rolls out and begins to perform. Lumiere hands Kagome a menu, which she began to read.

_Beef ragout, cheese souffle,_  
_Pie and pudding en flambe!_  
_We'll prepare and serve with flair_  
_A culinary cabaret!_

Until she took off the cover of one of the casseroles where Cogsworth appeared up, tired, she looked surprised at that. _'Now my dessert is ruined! '_she thought as a magic smoke coming from Lumière appeared like it hypnotized Cogsworth. He fainted back down in the pie.

_You're alone and you're scared,_  
_But the banquet's all prepared!_  
_No one's gloomy or complaining,_

_While the flatware's entertaining!_  
_We tell jokes, I do tricks_  
_With my fellow candlesticks_

_And it's all in perfect taste_  
_That you can bet!_

The mugs begin a gymnastics routine, hopping over one another and passing a beverage from one to the next.

_Come on and lift your glass,_  
_You've won your own free pass_  
_To be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_

_If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!_  
_Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_

ALL leave except Cogsworth, who looks scared, then he begins to inch away. Lumiere holds him there.

_Life is so unnerving,_  
_For a servant who's not serving!_  
_He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_

_Ah, those good old days when we were useful_  
_Suddenly, those good old days are gone._

Up of their heads, two bottles of salt were pretending to look like snow, the watch-clock looked bored as the candelabra begged them to stay here until they both failed into a giant green pudding. Stuck in it, Lumière jumped to the spoon as the watch-clock went up to the cell.

_Ten years we've been rusting_  
_Needing so much more than dusting_  
_Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!_

_Most days just lay around the castle,_  
_Flabby fat and lazy_  
_You walked in, and oops-a-daisie!_

Lumiere jumps on a spoon in the gelatin, which catapults Cogsworth out of the mold. Somewhere at the kitchen, Miss Potts was singing happily.

_It's a guest, it's a guest!_  
_Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!_  
_Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_

_I've had the napkins freshly pressed!_  
_With dessert, she'll want tea,_  
_And my dear, that's fine with me!_

_While the cups do their soft shoeing,_  
_I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!_  
_I'll get warm, piping hot_

_Heaven's sake, is that a spot?_  
_Clean it up, we want the company impressed!_  
_We've got a lot to do-_

_Is it one lump or two?_  
_For you our guest!_

_She's our guest!_  
_She's our guest!_  
_She's our guest!_

_Be our guest! Be our guest!_  
_Our command is your request!_  
_It's ten years since we had anybody here_

_And we're obsessed!_  
_With your meal, with your ease,_  
_Yes indeed, we aim to please_

_While the candlelight's still glowing_  
_Let us help you, we'll keep going-_  
_Course, by course_

_One by one_

_'Til you shout "Enough, I'm done!"_  
_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_  
_Tonight you'll prop your feet up,_

_But for let's eat up_  
_Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please Be our guest!_

A fantastic ending came of the song, with silverware flying through the air, plates and feather dusters dancing, and Cogsworth the focus of attention, until Lumière comes sliding in and sends him flying out of the way. Kagome began to clap. "Bravo! That was wonderful!"

"Thank you, thank you, mademoiselle. Yes, good show, wasn't it everyone. Oh, my goodness, will you look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!"

"I am not tired really, could you show me around the castle?"

"Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea." He turned and spoke confidentially, to Lumière. "We can't let her go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean."

"Perhaps you could take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle." Kagome poke him in the stomach a little and it made him giggle.

"Well, actually, ah yes, I do!"

* * *

Meanwhile back in the village Maurice went to his eldest daughter and told her everything. Belle, of course believed her father but they had no way of getting to her. "Belle has Gaston been treating you fairly?" Maurice asked as his daughter turned away from him as she rocked her child. "Sweetheart?" Belle turned back towards him, and stepped into the light. He gasped. Belle had a black eye. "Oh my dear, he hits you. How long?"

Belle just shooed with away. "It is okay, it doesn't happen often."

Maurice flumed. "It doesn't matter if it only happens once is a great while. He hits you and I will not stand for it. When Kagome finds out, she will kill Gaston for sure. You are coming home with me right now, you and Sophie." Belle nodded to her father before packing what she could and they went back to the family house. Once Belle set up Sophie, she sneaked past her father towards her sister's room.

Belle opened the door, stepping inside. As she looked around, her eyes began to swell up with tears, finally she could not take it anymore. She ran over to the bed and flung herself onto it, finally breaking down and cried. Belle missed her sister and would do anything to save her.

* * *

Kagome could feel the sadness; it was of Belle. It started getting stronger and stronger. Kagome did not listen as much on the tour but a few words here or there. She did not mean to be rude but she needed to get away from these people and find out why she could hear Belle's cries throughout the castle. "Hey guys, I am actually a little tired, I hope you don't mind if I return to my room."

"Oh course, please sleep well." They both hopped off in the other direction as Kagome headed towards her room but once they were safely out of sight, Kagome followed the cries.

"Belle, why am I hearing you here?" She asked herself as she wondered a huge hallway, Kagome followed the cries. It was to a large staircase.

As she walks down the hall, Kagome stopped to look in a mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting her concerned look. Kagome reached the end of the hall and found a closed door with gargoyle handles. She takes a deep breath, then reaches out and opened the door.

Kagome is truly shocked by everything she saw. She wandered around, looking, and knocks over a table, but Kagome caught it before it crashed to the floor. Kagome then saw a shredded picture on the wall. Kagome reached out and lifts the shreds of the picture to reveal the prince.

She recognized those eyes, but from where? Those eyes made her hypnotized, making her heart beat faster. _Who was he?_ A surge of power came through her as Kagome saw the rose on the table. Kagome could not feel her body move as she watched the rose. Every step she took towards it, it seemed to glow brighter. Her hand stepped out to touch it, but suddenly a flash of light came to her eyes. It was the enchantress.

_Shrine Priestess of Time, you have come to save the man within the beast. Be warned, you must sacrifice everything you love in order to be with him. It will be your love and power that will set him free._

Kagome stumbled backwards almost falling over. Her breathing changed as she stared at the rose. Slowly a shadow stood before her. It was the Beast. Kagome backed away. "Why did you come here?"

Kagome backed away from him more, she had never been so afraid. "I am sorry."

"I warned you never to come here!"

Kagome backed away again trying to get away. "I did not do anything."

"Do you realize what you could have done?"

Kagome did not do anything. He began to throw the furniture and Kagome tried to back away but a piece of slip her hand, and blood oozed from the wound. "Stop it! Look at what you're doing?"

"Get out! GET OUT!" Kagome could not stand it anymore, she had to get out of here! Kagome immediately turned from the room, the blood dripping from her hand. It went to her face trying to dry the tears. Never again. As the beast calmed down, he looked to the floor.

_**Blood**_

He had injured her. He fell into despair, finally realizing that he may have destroyed his chances with Kagome. As Kagome came running down the stairs, she grabbed her cloak. She rushed down the stairs, wrapping the cloak around her and bursting past a confused Lumiere and Cogsworth. "Wh- Where are you going?"

Kagome turned to them, they both saw the blood on her hand and the tears on her face. "Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!"

"Oh no, wait, please wait!" Lumiere tries to respond, but Kagome slammed the door behind her. She quickly went to the stable, and prepared Phillipe. She motioned him to go as fast as he could . Her horse fled from the castle and everything in it. Kagome's eyes were blurred with tears as she heard a howling in the distance.

She looks up and sees the wolves. Kagome gasped as Phillipe jumped making her fall into the snow. She stood up trying to grabbed Philippe's reigns. Kagome's eyes blurred. A wolf looked at her with lustful eyes of hunger.

The flame grew bright as she shot a wave of power after the other. Although after the fifth one, she fell to the ground, dizzy. Her eyes began to close as a wolf leaped at her but was caught in mid air by the Beast. Kagome watched from the snow breathing heavily as the Beast fought the wolves to protect her, making the wolves run away in fear. Beast turned back to Kagome, looks at her despairingly, and then he collapsed.

Kagome looked at the beast, he saved her. _Why did he?_ She went over to him, and Phillpe knelt in the snow as she hulled him on there. It was not a hard thing getting him inside because Kagome had some help. Kagome stepped into the kitchen followed by everyone. "Okay," Kagome grabbed two chopsticks who were not alive and tied her hair back with them.

"Have you done this before in your old home Kagome?" Chip asked as she went to the cabinets.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I was a healer, and I traveled with my old friends healing many of the sick." Kagome gathered the herbs she needed as Mrs. Potts followed her. The beast was sitting by the fireplace licking his wound making Kagome huffed in frustration as she knelt beside him. "Did I not tell you not to do that, it will infect it more."

She took the rag down and mixed the water with the herbs. "Beast, stop it! You are worse than Inuyasha!" She yelled as she winged the rag trying to touch his wound. He growled at her. "I have faced more dangerous then you," His face dropped. "Now hold still." She touched the rag to the wound and Beast roared in pain. Everyone, who have been watching, jump back into hiding from the outburst,

"That hurts!" He yelled.

Kagome growled. "If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much."

"Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!"

Kagome countered. "Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"

Beast opens his mouth to respond, but has to stop and think of a good line. "Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"

Kagome turned to him. "Well you should learn to control your temper!" He looked at her again. She smiled triumphantly. She smoothed some herbs over his wound. "Thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome." He said.

* * *

Over the next few days, Kagome became better friends with everyone in the castle but still missed the outside world. As she held onto Philippe's reigns, he tapped her with his nose making her smile and Kagome hugged him gently. Up in the balcony, the Beast watched Kagome play with his servants. She looked happy. His hand went to his bandage that she changed every day, twice a day. "I've never felt this way about anyone. I want to do something for her. But what?"

Cogsworth began listening stuff off. "Well, there are the usual things-flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep..."

Lumiere hushed his friend. "Ahh, no no. It has to be something very special. Something that sparks her inter-wait a minute."

Kagome came inside the beast offered her to come with him. "Kagome, there's something I want to show you." He began to open the door, then stops. "But first, you have to close your eyes." She looked at him questioningly. "It's a surprise." Kagome closed her eyes tightly and Beast waved his hand in front of her and then he opens the door. He grabbed her hands and it made Kagome smile. She did have a beautiful smile. He led her into the darkened room.

"Can I open them?" Kagome asked.

"No, no. Not yet. Wait here."

The Beast let go of her hands to draw back the curtains. He does, making the brilliant sunlight spills into the room. Kagome flinched reflexively as the light hits her face. "Now can I open them?"

"All right. Now." Kagome opened her eyes and she gasped. It was a huge library. Before going to the feudal area, she loved to read. "I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!" Kagome smiled widely as she gazed around the huge room.

"You-you like it?" He was so relieved.

"It's wonderful."

"Then it's yours."

Kagome turned to him. "Really, you are giving this to me?"

"Yes, it is yours."

Kagome smiled brightly at him. "Thank you." No one had ever been so kind to her. Inuyasha usually called her a stupid woman but the Beast actually made her smile. Now, as she gazed upon the vast collection, it made her warm inside as if butterflies floated in her stomach. The beast smiled as Kagome began to climb a ladder to pick out a book. Once she gazed upon a few novels, she gasped. It was the tale of Mulan, the girl who dressed as a boy to save her father. It was almost the same as her situation but she did not need to dress as a man for this. "Here, I have one we could read." Kagome climbed back down the ladder, "But first I would love to go outside some more, it is so beautiful today."

He looked at her. "As you wish."

They both went outside for a couple more hours. As took some bird feed and put it in his claws. "Here try this."

_There's something sweet_  
_And almost kind_  
_But he was mean_

_And he was coarse and unrefined._  
_But now he's dear, And so unsure,_  
_I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

Kagome smiled as she gazed upon the beast. He was trying to feed the birds but they kept flying away from him. She smiled walking away to feed more of them.

_She glanced this way_  
_I thought I saw_  
_And when we touched_

_She didn't shudder at my paw_  
_No it can't be, I'll just ignore_  
_But then she's never looked at me that way before._

Kagome watched as the birds flew away from the sound of her footprints. As she gazed to the Beast, a small smile came on her face. Kagome went behind the tree, a little nervous.

_New, and a bit alarming_  
_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_  
_True, that he's no Prince Charming_  
_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see._

Kagome gazed from behind the tree, she could see a whole bunch of birds on him. It took all of her might to conceal her laughter. Although she bent, down and scooped up some snow. She threw a snowball towards him as he turned to look at her proudly after the birds flew away. He began to gather a large pile of snow as Kagome began to giggle.

Up in the window, everyone gathered to see Kagome and the Beast having a snowball fight. Kagome threw snowball at Beast, who drops his huge pile of snow on his head. He chased her around a tree, but as she ducked around the other side and sneaks up on him from behind.

_Well who'd have thought?_  
_Well bless my soul._  
_And who'd have known?_

_Well who indeed?_  
_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_  
_It's so peculiar_

_We'll wait and see_  
_A few days more_  
_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

Kagome and Beast decided to head back inside. He took off her cloak for her and she settled down in front of the fireplace to read him the story of Mulan. Once she finished he gazed at her dreamily, he loved the sound of her voice. "Did you like it?" She asked.

"Yes, tell me of where you come from…" He asked.

Kagome was hesitant. What if he did not believe her? "Well I am originally from Japan, have you ever heard of that place?"

"Yes a few times."

Kagome nodded. "Well I use to live there with my family until an accident happened. If you believe in spells then you must believe what I am to tell you." He listened as she told her story to him. The funny thing was in the end, he believed every word of it.

* * *

Kagome shook her head no. "Mrs. Potts, guys, I don't know how to ballroom dance?"

Everyone sighed. Lumiere came up with a determined look on his face. "We will teach you…"

A few minutes later Kagome was in the space of her bedroom with a stack of books on her head. "Are you sure this is necessary?"

Cogworth nodded. "Yes madam, it is posture that counts, no put your hands out in the position we talked about." Kagome did as she was asked, putting her hands out to hold air. "No, do the steps, but count."

"One…two…three…one…two…three…" Kagome counted repeatedly out load.

"Now circle." Kagome did so but then the books came tumbling down from her head. Everyone groaned. For the next three hours, they practiced.

"I am sorry everyone, I am not meant to dance."

Chip came to her. "You fought monsters right?"

Kagome blinked. "Yes?"

"You healed people right?"

"Yes,"

Chip smiled. "Then you can dance, please try again."

Kagome could not argue with that so she kept on practicing. Hours later, she was brought to the main ballroom. "Now you must practice with a partner your size…' Lumiere said.

"But? Who?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome…" She froze when she heard that voice. Beast was in the ballroom to learn how to dance. She turned her head towards him. He bowed to her. "Will you give me the pleasure of dancing with me?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes," She curtsied to him.

They took each other's hands into position and the beast gulped. Kagome did not seem to notice. Once they began to dance, Cogworth stopped them. "No, No. Let the master lead." Kagome and the Beast nodded. Once as they started again, the servants watched the couple dance as if they were skilled. In perfect tune with each other.

* * *

In Kagome's room she paced back and forth as Mrs. Potts and Wardrobe yelled about the dress she would wear. "I think she look best in red." The wardrobe said.

"No, that is too bold, she needs to be soft. Pink is better."

"No red."

"Pink."

"Red."

"Pink." As the two woman debated, Chip hopped over to Kagome. "Kagome, why are you pacing?"

The miko turned to Chip and shrugged. "I am not sure, I am not ready and those two are not helping."

Chip thought for a second and a light bulb went off in his head. "Come, follow me." He hopped to a door on the other side of the room, and Kagome followed him. She pushed the door opened and gasped. It was full of so many dresses of different colors. Chip hopped to the every end, and pointed to a dress hidden in the back of the walk in closet. Kagome came to him and pushed the other dresses out of the way. She gasped.

The dress was sparkling blue, it was so beautiful. "Chip you are brilliant," Kagome said, as she picked up the little cup and kissed him on the check. He blushed.

Kagome held up the dress to her sighing. "It is perfect."

Kagome was ready. Her door opened and everyone wished her luck. She breathed in and walked down the stairs with as much grace as she could muster. Kagome reached the landing and looked up at Beast, who is standing at the top of the stairs in his dress clothes. Lumiere nudged him on from behind the curtain, and he descended and met Kagome at the landing. Arm in arm, they descended the last section of stairs and continue on their way to dinner, stopped shortly by the dog footstool.

Mrs. Potts sang as she watched them come down the stairs together.

_Tale as old as time_  
_True as it can be_  
_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends unexpectedly._  
_Just a little change_  
_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_  
_Neither one prepared, beauty and the beast._

As Kagome and Beast ate their dinner, one of the servant coat rakes began to play a song. Kagome did not know what came over her but walked across the table and grabbed the Beast arms for a dance. They glided in together, and Kagome moved his hands to go on her waist. He gulped again making Kagome laugh as she lead them into a dance which he followed eventually.

_Ever just the same_  
_Ever a surprise_  
_Ever as before, ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_  
_Tale as old as time_  
_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange,_  
_Finding you can change,_  
_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_  
_Rising in the east_  
_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme,_  
_Beauty and the beast._  
_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme,_  
_Beauty and the beast._

Kagome followed the beast to the balcony under a starry night. "Kagome? Are you happy here with me?"

Kagome turned to him with a smile on her face. "Yes I am." As she gazed at the garden, Kagome sighed. The Beast knew that she was thinking about her family.

"What is it?" He questioned.

Kagome looked at him. "I miss my father, I miss them all so much."

He looked down at the ground. He knew that Kagome missed her family and that she would always miss them. "There is a way." He took her hand leading her to the West Wing. He went over to the table with the rose and held up the magic mirror. "This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see."

He handed the mirror to Kagome, who stared into it. "I would like to see my family, please." It suddenly came to life.

Belle held onto her daughter as she sat by the fire. Father was not there. "Come home soon." She said. Father stood by Belle with a heavy heart. "My family, they are crying."

"Then...then you must go to them." Kagome turned towards him. "I release you, You are no longer my prisoner."

"Thank you." Kagome said as she began to give him the mirror.

"Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you." Kagome turned to leave and Beast looked down in depression. She touched her hand to his cheek and rushed out. As she changed and saddled Phillipe, she could hear a roar above her.

Kagome rode Philippe all night until she got back to the village. Once she came back to the house, Kagome reigned in her horse before running to the door. She pushed it open and yelled. "Belle! Papa!"

Belle appeared up at the steps and came running down them in a flash. She ran into her sister's arms. "Kagome I have missed you." Papa came next, hugging Kagome tightly. "It's all right, Papa. I'm home."

"I thought I'd never see you again." He said wiping the tears from her face.

"I missed you so much." Kagome said.

"But the beast. How did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, Papa. He let me go."

"That horrible beast?"

Kagome shook her head no. "But he's different, now. He's changed somehow." Then is sound coming from Kagome's pack. The flap opened and the magic mirror fell out with Chip rolling to a stop on it.

"Hi!"

Kagome smiled. "Oh, a stowaway."

"Why, hello there, little fella. Didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Kagome smiled but when Chip turned to her, she frowned. "Kagome, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?"

"Oh, Chip. Of course I do. It is just that—"Suddenly there is a knocking at the door.

Belle went to open the door. "May I help you?" Kagome came next to her. The man on the porch reminded her of the Grim Reaper only with skin. "I've come to collect your father." He stepped aside to show the Asylum D'Loons wagon behind him.

"Father?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry, mademoiselles. We'll take good care of him."

Kagome say the sign and burst from behind Belle. "Our father's not crazy."

"He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn't we!"

Kagome went inside and pulled out a gun. "I suggest you get off my porch before I blow those balls off." She pointed at the man.

"Belle? Kagome?"

"Ah, Maurice. Tell us again, old man, just how big was the beast?"

Kagome looked back at her father pleading to him with huge tear filled eyes. "Well, he was...that is...enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet." The crowd started laughing at him.

"Well, you don't get much crazier than that."

Maurice ran off the pouch. "It's true, I tell you!" D'arque waves his arms and orderlies move in and pick up Maurice. "Take him away!"

"Poor Kagome," Kagome turned her head to her slim of a brother in law. "I am sorry about your father."

"No you're not you bastard."

"I could clear this up if…"

"If what?"

"Belle is returned to me." Kagome turned her head towards her sister who stood on the roof and had a bruise on her neck.

"Never! I would rather die!"

"Fine, I don't need the slut anyway, that child of hers is a bastard anyway." He laughed at Kagome when the men laughed too.

Kagome's eyes flashed as she glared murderously at him. She pulled back her hand slapping him across the face. "You really are a bastard. Belle is too good for you. Dad!" Kagome yelled before shooting above the orderlies head. Maurice went behind Kagome. "My father is not crazy and I can prove it!" She pulled out the magic mirror. "Show me the beast!" The mirror came to life and the beast showed up.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Oh, no. He'd never hurt anyone. Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend."

Gaston came behind her, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster."

"What business is it of yours? He's no monster, Gaston. You are!"

He looked at her disgusted. "She's as crazy as the old man. She is a witch to love a demon from hell." He grabbed the mirror from her hand. The villagers shouted witch at Kagome. As hard as she might, they took her arms and threw her in the wagon. "She will be burned in front of her love." Kagome sneered.

"Get your hands off me!" Maurice yelled.

Gaston turned to his wife. "Get inside, that brat will need caring for." Belle looked at Kagome.

"It is okay Belle, take care of Sophie." Kagome yelled from inside before they shut it.

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!"

Kagome tried to push the door open. "I am going to kill you Gaston if it the last thing I do." Kagome went to the side of the wagon and tried to get the window open. "I am going to kill Gaston. Papa, if the beast dies then…" Kagome could not finish.

"Now, now. We'll think of something."

Belle looked at her daughter as she stood on the porch. She put on her cloak and went to Philippe, she pulled his reigns into the bar and set up the carriage. Chip came running or hopping in after her. "Belle, are you going to help?"

Belle bent down and scoop Chip up. "Yes, I need to help, will you help me?"

He nodded yes. Belle pulled Philippe out of the barn with the carriage attached. "Belle here." Chip pointed to the ax. Belle set Sophie down in a basket in the carriage. "Chip, please makes sure she is okay for me." He nodded and hopped over to the baby in the basket. She smiled up at him and he blushed.

Belle took the ax in her hands, and gave a hard blow. "Kagome, Papa step back." They both did and watch in amazement as Belle chopped the door through. "Come one lets go."

Kagome nodded. She stepped out of the carriage with Papa close behind her. She went to the carriage to sit in the driver's seat while Papa, Belle and Chip sat in the back with Sophie. "Hang on!"

* * *

_'I had enough with everything, pain, love, secrets, anger and betrayal, I think it's time that everybody has to know about the beast, I'm done with everything...it's over now...'_ he thought back looking up to the window, sadly and lost, until he heard the door open.

He turned to see who it was and it turned out to be a hunter, an handsome one aiming up a arrow at his direction, the beast let out a growl of despair as his attention turned back to the window, he couldn't care less if he had to die by any minute now.

Suddenly he had felt a sharp pain that had pierced his left shoulder, an arrow...he let out a growl of a lion screaming for his pain. Gaston rushed in the room and pushed him as the window broke into pieces ,as he was laughing at the beast's show. He walked out from the room and pushed Beast from the balcony with his feet. The beast fell as he rolled around on the castle's roofs. Gaston jumped from the balcony far and had landed on a other roof who looked like a bench of where the beast was lying on, still he didn't looked that much interested for a fight, that Gaston urged him to do.

-Get up!"

But still Beast didn't wanted to fight anymore, he was so tired from everything. Gaston kicked him, but still, he didn't wanted to fight with that annoying hunter.

-Get up! What's the matter? beast?...too kind and gentle? to FIGHT BACK?"

Beast just didn't have the strength anymore, he didn't wanted to move anymore, he just wanted to lie down all sleep and never wake up to fight with the reality at least. As he heard the hunter's steps coming near to him, he closed his eyes as he said his goodbyes in mind.

_'I'm sorry Kagome...I love you...I just...can't be...'_ he thought back until he had heard an angel screaming...

-NOOOOO!"

An angel with the most beautiful voice that he had never heard in his entire life...

_'That voice!_ He looked and it was….

Kagome pushed Phillppe through the woods to the direction of the castle. She could not be late or… The storm was hard and the wind was unbearable but she kept pushing. As she came up to the castle, she looked up above. "No!"

When he had thought that he had no reason of living, Beast couldn't believe what he had saw and heard. He looked down from the castle's roof, hoping he wasn't hallucinating at the entry and at the stormy rain, an drenched ebony long haired girl was sitting on Phillppe with a carriage behind her.

She came back to him!

"Kagome..."he breathed out her name desperately, as the miko's eyes widened when she Gaston coming closer behind him as he was raising a creature branch up to attack the beast. "No! Gaston, please don't hurt him! please!" She begged aloud enough as Gaston was about to beat him up, until a big paw grab his branch just in time before he could shoot, to his surprise, the beast who looked down not too long ago, suddenly got up into his feet showing him up how it was to put him angry, very angry like an animal or more like a monster should be angry. Gaston knew that this time, that monster wasn't joking at all right now. Two persons, holding the same branch were finally ready to fight, a human and a beast were ready to kill each at there.

"Let's go, Phillipe!" Papa had unhooked the carriage and Kagome burst into the castle. She got off and saw the sites of a battle scene. Kagome did not care as she ran up with stairs to the West Wing. Kagome burst through the doors running to the balcony. "Beast!"

"Kagome..." he replied softly back at her as she give her hand down at him.

He started to climb on the roof in order to try to reach ebony haired girl who was standing at the balcony waiting for him to come and to caress her hand with his paw.

He could not believe what was happening! He felt so much happy than he could remember, she was here! here! in person! He touched her hand when he had reached the balcony, she smiled at him when he looked at her with so much love in his eyes. This moment was not breakable, it was simply unbreakable for them, nothing else could matter to them, reunited at last.

"You came back!" he whispered as he put his other paw on her cheek, she sighed as she closed her eyes, touching his paw with her hands, smiling, repeating to herself that everything will be alright as long they were together now, until she heard he beast growling so suddenly, she opened up her eyes as she saw him growling...and in pain?

_'What's happening? What's going on?'_

She looked down, to see what was happening and shocked and there behind him, was Gaston who was smirking evilly at the beast and at the Kagome as he took out a knife from Beast's left side.

_'A knife?'_

Beast starts to fall, knocking Gaston off his balance. Kagome reached forward and pulled Beast back while Gaston falls off screaming as if he were a girl. Kagome used all of her strength to pull Beast over the edge of the balcony. She laid him down. You came back."

"Of course I came back. That idiot Gaston…. I wish I would have gotten here sooner."

"Maybe it's better this way."

Kagome's eyes teared up and her heart beat faster in despair. "No, don't say anything like that. I will heal you again. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see."

"At least I got to see you one... last...time." Kagome pulled the Beast's paw to her check. He held it there and then…dropped it. Kagome put her hands over her mouth and gasped.

She cannot believe this happened. "No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me!" She laid her head on his chest, and let her tears fall. Never had she felt so helpless, never had she felt so alone. "I love you!" she whispered softly.

The last petal of the rose fell.

Everyone began to cry.

Kagome cried into his chest and felt her flame growing brighter. "Not yet…please." The servants of the castle, Belle with Sophie and Papa watched in amazement. Kagome, started to glow pink. her energy began to flow into the master.

The rain continued to fall.

But one beam of light falls, like a shooting star. Then another comes. And another, and another.

Kagome looked up and saw herself glowing but then it faded. Beast began to rise in the air. Kagome stepped back in amazement. He transformed from a Beast back into a man. He gradually descended to the ground on his back. Kagome began to walk towards him. She jerked her hand back, however, when the figure begins to move. He stood, then turned to face Kagome. "Kagome! It's me!"

She looked at him skeptically, but when she looked into his eyes, she froze. It was the same eye's from the portrait in the West hypnotized her. Kagome's heart beat widely as she smiled in delight.

"It is you!" A tear came to her eye as she looked up at him again. He wiped it off her face tenderly. Slowly, they came closer to each other and Kagome closed her eyes. He kissed her firmly. Her flame, power grew so brightly, everyone gasped as a pink glow surrounded them both, and then it shoot up into the air. Everything began to change, the castle into a beautiful marble.

One by one, everyone are transformed back to human. "Lumiere! Cogsworth! Oh, Mrs. Potts! Look at us!"

"It is a miracle!"

Belle held Sophie with a sigh. "Excuse me Mademoiselle, you are Kagome's sister?" She turned.

Lumiere smiled at the baby. "Yes, I am Belle." She looked down at her daughter. "This is Sophie."

He bowed kissing her hand. "Lumiere." He smiled at her and Belle could not help but smile at him. The prince picked up Kagome twirling her around.

"I have one question?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"What is your real name?" Everyone laughed as the prince kissed his one true love.

* * *

For a celebration, Adam and Kagome danced together. Belle stood in a blue dress by her father, as he held onto Sophie. Lumiere held out his hand to her, and joined the dance. Adam gently leaned in and kissed Kagome who smiled up at him.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after, mama?"

"Of course, my dear. Of course."

They all watched as Kagome continued to dance with Adam.

_Certain as the sun_  
_Rising in the east_  
_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the beast!_  
_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the beast!_

_And they lived happily ever after._

**-The End-**


End file.
